Detention
by allisath
Summary: Mickey and Ian meet for the first time in a dirty detention room without any adult supervision. M for a reason. Contains slash. Don't like, don't read. Ian is not bipolar. Slightly AU.


Detention

**Mickey POV**  
Mickey looked around the dirty classroom, a scowl etched onto his face at the thought of being stuck in this shithole for the next week. He had to deal with a whole week of this shit- all for beating up some wimpy little shit.

Fucking prick had it coming, messing with Mandy like that- and what does Mickey get for being a good brother? A fucking detention when he could be at home getting high and playing video games.

It had only been about 5 minutes and already Mickey was bored out of his fucking mind, there wasn't even a teacher supervising that he could rile up. He reached into his back pocket and took out a pack of cigarettes and his lighter, inhaling the familiar smell of nicotine, and put his legs up on the desk- it wasn't like someone was going to tell him off or anything.

Just as he did that the door opened, revealing a slightly younger boy with bright red hair and freckles, his face covered in bruises and scratches.

* * *

**Ian POV**  
Fuck his face hurt. Some older boys found out that he was gay and tried to 'beat the faggot out of him'. You'd think that they'd be the ones with a detention, but they had scrammed before the teacher arrived, and it was of course assumed that he started a fight. So here he was, walking down the filthy corridor next to some under qualified teacher, on his way to fucking detention.

When they arrived at the door the teacher just opened the door, motioning for him to go in and walked away with a warning of "don't go causing any more shit'. As Ian stepped into the classroom he noticed that there was already one boy there. He was covered into dirt, and had various bruises on his body.

The other boy just glared at him, not taking his feet off the desk or his cigarette out of his mouth.  
"The fuck you looking at?" the other boy asked angrily.  
"Nothing" Ian said, looking away quickly.

* * *

**Mickey POV**  
Mickey sighed and figured if he was going to be stuck with the guy for an hour- maybe even more- then he may as well try not to kill him. "What's your name?" Mickey asked the other boy.  
"Ian Gallagher" the boy replied.  
"Well Gallagher, I'm Mickey- _just_ Mickey." He warned the red headed boy. "What you in here for then Gallagher?" he asked, curious to know if the state of his face had anything to do with his presence in the room.

"Got in a fight" Gallagher replied shortly.  
"Where's the other guy then?" Mickey asked.  
"It wasn't so much a fight as them beating me up" Gallagher admitted "They got away when they heard the teacher coming, it was just assumed that it was my fault. What you in for?"  
Mickey shrugged casually "beating up some boy that messed with my sister."  
"Really? Who's your sister?" Ian asked, wondering if he might know her.  
"Mandy" Mickey replied, but continued when he received a confused look "Milkovich"  
"Oh!" Ian exclaimed "I know Mandy- she's in my history class. She's the one that all the boys look at" Ian trailed off slowly as he realised that he probably shouldn't have said the last part.

* * *

**Normal POV**  
Ian swore internally as he saw Mickey's face- he looked ready to kill.  
"You look at her?" Mickey asks forcefully.  
"N-No, not me" Ian manages to stutter out "Sorry for mentioning it" he says to Mickey, averting his eyes in embarrassment.

Mickey seemed to calm down a bit thankfully, and took another long drag of his cigarette.  
"So why'd you get beaten up Gallagher?" Mickey asked after a minute of awkward silence.  
"Just stuff…" Ian replied, reluctant to tell the obviously very violent boy the truth and possibly face another beating. Ian looked away, hoping that Mickey wouldn't push the topic, but unfortunately it didn't stop him.

"What type of 'stuff'?" Mickey asked, looking over at Ian.  
"Shit" Ian swore under his breathe "It's nothing okay. Doesn't matter." Mickey however was curious now as to how a boy who got embarrassed so easily had pissed off a bunch of guys enough for them to beat him. He was about to ask again when Ian moved, fishing around in his bag for something.

Ian revealed a pack of cigarettes, and then fished around again, probably for a lighter.  
Ian cursed and turned to Mickey "Could I borrow your lighter for a sec?" Mickey handed it over and watched as Ian quickly lit his cigarette, hollowing his cheeks and sucking in strongly, before forming an 'o' shape with his mouth and blowing it back out.

Mickey had to admit that he was a little impressed, even though the boy was obviously a few years younger than him, he knew his way around a cigarette and it wasn't the weak shit either. He was jolted from his thoughts when Ian tossed the lighter back to him.

They sat in silence again, just smoking and thinking about life. Suddenly there was a noise in the hall. Someone called out Ian's name tauntingly. Mickey looked out through the window on the door to see a bunch of strong looking guys staring menacingly at Ian.  
"This aint over" they yelled, before moving away as they saw a teacher coming over.

Ian looked visibly nervous, and Mickey could tell that Ian was quite a strong guy, he was obviously fit and had some muscle on his wiry frame. There had to be something pretty serious going on for the boy to be getting scared.

"You deserve it?" Mickey asked "do you deserve the beating?"  
"Depends how you look at it" was Ian's confusing reply. Mickey just looked at Ian, showing that he just wanted a straight answer.  
Ian gathered up all his courage and then said "I…I'm kinda… I'm gay."

Mickey just stared at the boy as he flinched away, obviously scared that he was going to get punched again. When nothing came Ian gradually opened his eyes, turning to face Mickey again.  
"So the boys beat you up for being gay. You out then?" Mickey asked.  
"No! Course I'm not out, that's practically suicide in this neighbourhood." Ian replied firmly "They only knew because I was hooking up with Roger Spikey for a while and one of those douches caught us."

Mickey didn't know why, but he felt a tiny bit angry about the thought of Ian with someone else.  
"What do you mean hooking up? Like kissing, or like…fucking?" Mickey asked. Ian blushed hard and turned away for a second before clearing his throat nervously and saying "Erm, somewhere in between."  
Mickey looked at him with an expression of surprise on his face "They caught you sucking him off?!" he exclaimed.  
Ian blushed again before replying "Actually it was him.. uh.. sucking me off" he admitted, his cheeks almost the colour of his hair at that point. Mickey was filled with a mixture of shock, anger and arousal at the thought.

"So he's the bottom then?" Mickey asked, feeling stupid immediately after he asked it, why'd he care anyway? Luckily Ian's answer drew Mickey's attention away from himself and back onto the younger- apparently gay -boy (who for some reason had just gotten a lot more attractive in his eyes).  
"Yeah, I don't really like to bottom." Ian revealed "I much prefer to top".

Mickey had to look away then, that comment had gone straight to his dick. Even though Mickey acted all tough and in control, he was a submissive in bed, and had never really had anyone who took over and completely satisfied him. His treacherous brain (and dick) was starting to think that maybe Ian could be that person. Mickey was pretty sure he was gay, and at the very least knew that he was bisexual- not that he ever planned on coming out.

His dick was already semi-hard and he had a sudden urge to kiss the Gallagher boy. Mickey looked over to Ian and saw that his eyes were darker, proving to Mickey that he wasn't the only one who wanted it. Mickey finally decided to take a chance, before lunging over to Ian and kissing him full on the mouth.

After Ian got over his initial surprise he kissed back, matching the passion and strength that Mickey was putting into the kiss. Their tongues fought for dominance and Ian won, backing Mickey into a wall and deepening their kiss.

After a minute he pulled out of the kiss and looked at Mickey for approval before taking his shirt off, and helping Mickey do the same.  
"You have any condoms or lube?" Ian asked Mickey, looking disappointed when the boy shook his head.

Ian considered his options for a second, and seeing as he really didn't want to stop he sunk down to his knees and started unbuckling Mickey's belt. Mickey looked surprised at the turn of events, before quickly helping Ian in the removal of his pants.

Ian pulled down Mickey's boxers and took his dick into his mouth without hesitation. Ian wasn't usually the one giving blow jobs, but found himself really enjoying himself as he ran his tongue along the underside of Mickey's dick, and relished the throaty moan that he received in reward. Mickey's head was tipped back, his mouth slightly open and loosing a stream of groans.

Ian slipped one hand into his own pants and started jerking himself off. Soon they were both nearing their climaxes, and as Ian let his teeth slightly scrape Mickey's length he started shuddering and Mickey announced that he was going to come a few seconds before he exploded in Ian's mouth. Mickey's climax set off Ian's and he came into his hand before swallowing the seed in his mouth and licking of the remainders from Mickey's dick.

Mickey collapsed down onto the floor next to Ian, thoroughly spent and still feeling the blissful after effects of the blow-job. Ian turned to Mickey and gave him a kiss before starting to put his clothes back on, soon followed by Mickey.

5 minutes later a teacher came into the room to let them know that their time was up. "Will you be here tomorrow?" Ian asked hopefully.  
"Everyday for the rest of the week" Mickey replied "You?"  
Ian smiled even wider "Same here."  
Mickey looked at him once more before walking out "Guess I'll be seeing you then, Firecrotch."


End file.
